Arachninja Power
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: After an accident with the portal Donatello built to get Usagi Yojimbo home, and a miscalculation with a Transport Module by Krang, our Heroes in the Halfshell find themselves in the Inner World with the Spider Riders. What will happen if Shredder learns the combined power of the 4 Oracle Keys?


**Arachninja Power**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone!**

 **So I got my Sparring gear and 2 wood swords from my sensei at the Dojo. Yay me!**

 **I just wish they'd get this stuff with the estate and this stuff about me getting a job at Cappucino and Company settled so I can finally get a job and get my share of the large sum of money. (Not because I'm greedy like say... Daffy Duck, but just so I'm safe and secure financially.)**

 **Story Summary: After watching Season 3 of the 1980s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon, and still being on my Spider Riders kick, I came up with this story idea.**

 **While Donatello is trying to rework the portal to get Usagi Yojimbo home, and after Krang and Shredder have a, "Miscalculation" with a Transport Module, our favorite childhood rivals both end up in the Inner World. Right in the middle of the, "Post War Recovery" of the Invectids and the Spider Riders.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Spider Riders? Cookie Jar TV. The plot of this, hopefully delicious, Fun-Fiction? The only thing that's mine.**

 **New York Sewers; Turtles' Lair:**

"Hey dudes! Who wants a few slices of chocolate and banana pizza?" Michaelangello called out, carrying three trays of pizza; one on each arm and one on his head. **[1]**

"Too busy reading," Raphael answered, not looking up from his book.

"Trying to perfect my new kata," Leonardo called.

"And Donatello's still working on the portal for Usagi, right?" Mike asked, to which his brothers nodded.

"Well, I guess more for yours truly." Then, he saw Splinter and added: "Unless you'd like some, Master."

Splinter chuckled.

"While I appreciate the thought, my son, I am more of a Sushi lover. And as of this moment, I am not hungry."

 **Technodrome:**

Krang and Shredder were staring at the huge monitor. A transport module had ended up in whata looked like some rocky turrain. Shredder growled as his minion came out of the vehicle.

"Rocksteady, you ridiculous rhino! You not only missed the coordinates completely, but you..." Shredder stopped and gazed at the monitor more closely. "Where are you?"

"I dunno Boss, but it looks... funny. YEOWW!"

Shredder and Krang gasped as they saw a young boy of about twelve, riding a huge spider, tackle their humanoid henchman to the ground and wrap him in webbing.

"Better take Bebop and a good number of Foot Soldiers, in case these pests give you trouble." Krang suggested.

Shredder and Bebop climbed into the front seat of one module, while Foot Robos climbed in the back, and more into another module.

 **New York Sewers; Turtles' Lair:**

"Here guys, look at this!" Donatello called, holding up a grey remote control pad with black joystick and circular red buttons. **[2]**

"Hi guys! What's up today?" asked a female voice. A red-head in yellow clothes with a white belt and white boots jogged into the room.

"April! What brings you here?" Leonardo asked, smiling.

"I wanted to help you guys see Usagi home," April answered, not entirely lying. Then she added: "Also, I'm worried Shredder might be causing trouble again."

Just then, Usagi hopped into the room, and bowed to his friends.

"Greetings turtles, and April-Sama."

"Donatello thinks he's rigged up a portal to take you home, Usagi." Leonardo said, smiling and shaking Usagi's hand.

"Ready to split for home little ace?" Mike asked. Usagi nodded.

"I shall miss you my friends."

"We're gonna miss you around here too, Bugs." Raphael joked. He had a funny little habit of calling Usagi "Bugs", since they both were well, Rabbits. **[3]**

"Coordinates are set," Donatello said. "Let's try it."

 **Technodrome:**

Krang was opening the Dimensional Portal.

"This device I bring from Dimension X will give those Earth humans something to scream about."

 **Krang opened the portal just as Donatello turned on his remote to send Usagi Home.**

 **Turtles' Lair:**

The room shook and a bright light flashed.

"Hey! Is that supposed to make the light show?!" April cried, shielding her eyes.

"No! Something's interfering with the signal!" Donatello shouted back.

"What do ya guys bet Tin Teeth is up to his old stuff again?" Mike queried.

"I too sense the work of my ancient rival here!" Splinter added.

Suddenly, they were all sucked into the light...

 **Inner World; Arachna Kingdom:**

Rocksteady was pinned between the giant spider's legs.

"I'm not going to ask again, Rhino head," said the red-haired boy on the spider's back. "Where did you come fromm?!"

But at that moment, there was shaking of the ground and the flash of bright light.

"Hunter?!" asked the spider, Shadow. Hunter looked in the direction of the light, and shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Whoa man. Where are we?" Mike asked, rubbing his shoulder as he stood up.

"What in blazes...?" Shredder asked as he, Bebop, and the Foot Soldiers exited the Transport Modules.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **[1] See Season 1, Episode 1: "Turtle Tracks. He carries three pizza trays like that as he enters the room, saying: "Pizza Time!"**

 **[2] Thought it would be fun if the "Remote" had a sort of 'Nintendo Controller' aspectw to it. Fun Fact: Turns out my new Ninja Costume from the Spirit Store is those same three colors. So I gues I'm the "Nintendo Ninja" Yes!**

 **[3] Watch the Season 3 episodes: "Usagi Yojimbo", and "Usagi Come Home". Raphael distinctly calls Usagi, "Bugs" And in "Usagi Come Home", Bebop says Bugs' catchphrase: "Eh, what's up Doc?"**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review, Suggest ideas where to go next. Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
